meh_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Reminders
all from my old pending reminds list (iPhone 5) *TUMBLR EDIT - Kpop group members fading colors bc they left *office warehouse storage box *remake old photos *install other adobe applications *The Gift Factory Penguin (GALLERIA) // lip balm ���� // grabtaxi or uber *buy yummy magazine *education through imagination jacket *jansport blue dripping paint bag *buy a usb *smart parenting mag pdf *puncher for circle thingy *working mom mag pdf *baygon 24 hour roach killer *gala mag pdfs *tahiti kpop *organize ipod touch *greek yogurt 500 ���� *yummy lets cook beginners *milk na bilog *datablitz loyalty card *seattles best moa malapit sa toys r us *food magazine as well *quick easy way to cook *iconic socks *undercut sa summer ����, u sure *try sending an email to the asean learning center bc school admin wont reply �� *God of discord and chaos ���� eris tbh *have a vision board tbh *s6 quinn fabray photoshoot for edit *organize stuff esp clothes be thankul for the clothes i have *penshoppe card *buy dogtag @ penshoppe *chap stick (mercury drug) *collage all the outfits upload it on imgur and pin it *canvas/pick the diy's to make for valentines day ❤️�� *vsco cam filter grunge *Sparknotes dg sponsors *tell papa to get all the clothes from lola atm *3d studio mac *wacom ph mac *add watermark *drop dead cat *remake ict09 flash files �� *goomba pls yung laruan *Ipower juice *happy face iphone case *team manila shirt + bag *maridenazugue friendster trash *katy perry concert ticket *improve my art style *make olx flyer etc for marketing *start saving money today *3rd pagcor national competition *maroon colors *blue long sleeves *just dance 2015 *make vb website // gif blur changing photo *DOST *microsoft virtual academy *buy clothes for ww *download garageband??? *marketing plan review for tom, semiformal, bcis screening tom, print out necessary stuff, bv application, math review(?), thesis conclusion base on the articles *Vb net developers *penshoppe contest *vpn, cytus *collide // would you like some tea? *korean book *The beginning of everything book + idk yung isa *bv logo concept: yung old pero yung bedan volunteers nakaikot siya hindi na siguro shield tapos passion blah blah yung nasa loob? *organize pinterest *username repaulsive *flanner shirt *check look book for blogger poses *make a new ig account for online shops find new outfit ideas to buy this friday, maybe polo idk *me and my sky *redo ig feed *make mama a birthday present poster + message *look book and pinterest outfit ideqs *pessimist shirt *redownload former apps??? *enhance my photoshop and illustrator skills just be original *gifts for mama // buy supplies *black nike *trendsetter world trade center *liker ni Mariden na Russian yung hairstyle lang *how to make designs for transparent case *Histo hw and book (review) *goldilocks!! *national museum *manila post office *vid shot of central papuntang un ���� luh *have a travel board that I could hang *microsoft student academy *statue na may pulang puno ���� *instagram feeds *nayong filipino *vine edit app *yung yellow na petals sa labas *A6 feed or 05 feed for rvndezvous *revise zomato *add pics in google maps wag na *revise vsco pics and upload them on the other ig acc *take a pic of yuchengco museum while riding a bus eh *vshare *mariden birthday social media *how2win show and life hacks discovery channel *finetti chocolate sa ref *sims 3 idea add a second floor with a locked room founds a cursed item that will turn anyone gay and then makes a dungeon to kill victims omg *foursquare saved placed *usb dvd/cd *aeropostale sweatshirt *release the blue puffle and get the rainbow puffle plus the cp codes *tshirt glorietta *zeus dancer fil *superstix tutti fruitt *the torch greenbelt *geek dad geek mom *forward google ambasaddor *bedan volunteers shirt *id ni lola *bv shirt *do a teaser like the spires, set out mousetraps, update bv fb page, go to school at 12? IMPAKE swimming trunks *clean up my mac *faster yung we are one second *bv video, bcis nametag *refix feed, arch, line, food *sleep *redownload snapchat editor *monopod // fod *upload photos on misadventures *aoa heart attack cinematography *go to bpi tom and inquire *ayala triangle cats *stoplight sa may dian ; pic *mcdonalds banana float *bcis tshirt contest (idea) *new id lace tomorrow; dont forget the resibo *find a new theme for my Tumblr since the Tomato doesn't fit at the bottom *vine downloader and upload the I really like you vine spongebob onto snapchat *styro letters // bedan volunteers for bulletin board *black shirt from f21 *check all the clothes later *tell mama to buy headphones *bv tarp for table // bv sticker (minimalist) *print class sched *i can be your voice kshow hairstyle *disneyland secret rooms and places *master chef australia kilawin reynolds *W3schools *man vs food!! similar shows and check Zomato *go to philippine stock exchange and take pics *zomato been here to diff pol like mariden and visit it *funkopops *update foursquare list or just place them on meh-sandbox wiki *filed fully booked *trivia crack *bili ng popcorn for sabado *papermeroli *search for the quotes site with fancy coding etc *email zomato about three little birds in sampaloc, get the 1k and check excel *hw sa ict12 at ict15, reviewer for ict14, compile all the instructions for prop making sa Bedan Volunteers corweek booth, watch Orange Marmalade ������ *pic of san sebastian church during dawn *rent a suit or buy clothes tomorrow either at SM or Divi *cafe travel tsaka zarks ha on the list *hoy update the blog *BV pubmat, eskinol, prepare things for tomorrow *is it bad to wear to clothes of the dead *alden richards hairstyle *buy wax, charge 4s, update to ios9.5 *toner nivea mattifie green *wittyprofiles *sola iced tea *JPIA SHIRT DESIGN MINIMALIST *update instagram bio *self titled life shirt *make html codes not to long, puwede pala siya kasama na main div *huge cafe near FEU hm *st rita church pic, beep card tomorrow? ���� sweatshirt sana on wednesday ulan pls *bv pubmat idea for jr officers (billboard) *GOT7 FASHION JUST LIKE IN JUST RIGHT *operation game nasa BV *take a picture of the ruins near your house later or tomorrow morning *Aler hw, quiz kay rey, jober hw *buy whiteboard marker tomorrow *upload photos tomorrow, add reviews on zomato, finish yung kay prudente, review pa ba kay jober?, clean room, take out the trash, clickthecity updates on wiki *wag ka na magpost, let a week na wag ka magpost *hindi ko pa rin nakukuha yung operation game sa BV so I need to ask Kuya Dingdong to find it *alarm app katulad kay Jude na dapat maglakad *BUY PENCIL/SHARPENER *floating butterfly gateway *remake vector ni Mariden, browse shared photos, make wishlist, finish bv pubmat, research about java *download nokia ringtone *banoffee pie *PRINT BV APPLICATION FORM *REVISE LOGO AND JUST COPY THE BOOKY ONE OKAYY TSAK SA PAUL.PNG YELLOW EMOJI WITH SHADES NA LANG *YUNG IPOD PALA HUHU *IPON NA FOR H&M SALE PLS *teammates swot plan *PORTFOLIO FOR MICROSOFT CERTIFICATES AND ARTWORK GTG *dark blue pants *STREET STYLE PINTEREST *make mariden the three vectors *vine edits *get the money from psbank in pasay ���� *flannel shirt, pabango sa penshoppe *150 for lrt card hingi kay papa and 6 pesos tapos yung bayad para sa chasethecase Ultimate to do list *ferrero rocher na nasa star box? *i'm not sure what kind of paper Jisook uses but its that kind of glowy thing tapos cut it into hearts and gayahin mo na lang yung action niya hahaha *make makati geofilter similar to the batangas one plus san pablo *from now on bili ka ng limang Pocky or Peppero para sa baon Events *Manila Sundance Bazaar �� *citibank sa pasay, withdrawal card plus deposit Important *korean requirements, check fb post in anja *interview ng bank wtf ask muna yung mga classmates about this bitch *ask chaty about obli memorization shit i hate myself honestly *revise shadygrandes photos *buy jars fir ipon *ASK ATE CHING ABOUT DUN SA LARUAN KO AT YUNG ICAN AT YUNG MGA SHIRTS ETC *check judes following list or chaty's i need creative juices honestly *stan boygroups and get inspired by their style *FIND SCOUT MAGAZINES GO NASA ILALIM ATA NG KAMA TAPOS SEARCH NA DIN ONLINE HAHA Food & Travel *Hole in the Wall ffs *Cafe Shiro sa may Roxas Blvd., Japanese Café, forgot the building tho �� *Kaem Kafe sa may Remedios *Grey Avenue sa may Quirino *YELLOW FLATLAY: mac and cheese cream o cookie tapos potato chips *find my cardigan the grey one *TAKE THE PIC OF THE ICE RINK TOMORROW BECAUSE ITS WHITE LOL *also revise zomato following list *LISTA LAHAT NG ART GALLERIES SA CHINO ROCES GO PAUL *list na all restos in makati hmmm cross na restos na nakainan or lahat ng mainstream like Jollibee etc *fevise twitter photos *books and borders sophies mom *foodever21 *find mariden's friend idk kalimutan ko yung name niya pero nasa Twitter following list *following list ni tin sa ig or twitter I need ideas *idk actually just check the following list of bloggers etc pati close friends augh *yung comments din ng bawat post nila *sa unfollowers din ba? wag na no! *humanitarian day geofilter *black nike cap with white check, white shirt with black outline for collar and sleeves, black pants, white nike shoes with black chrevk *iphone4s jude messages *HUNGREE BURGERS DJJDKD To do list *check safari for outfit ideas *cleanup geofilter emails and do some geofilters tapos just use grandeslay *MEMORIZE SOME OBLI ARTICLES *bvsbc organize follow list *website kay sir rey, minimalist design (find one google or get design insp. from bloggers, kailangan hindi mauusog yung mga laman kapag nasa ibang computer na or alamin na lang kung ano screen resolution *minimalist blog // food and travel *christmas deco tapos buy rocks sa nbs para sa mga resto haha *the new generation of philippine banknotes video *check roshe sa glorietta tapos if mahal *baseball tee nasa 1500 *flannel nasa 1500 *Artbox planner yung grid sa glo 120 lang gags *make an interactive map for all the restaurants that I have visited kailangan magpopopup siya na may photo tsaka date and short review, kada barangay siguro from different cities, for the blog to *search for blogger poses particularly sa san agustin or intramuros *before the year ends try to clear up iphone since 2gb na lang yung free, delete documents and data sa bawat app just research kung anong program yung gagamitin *note to self, mag swarm ka lang sa lahat ng first time mong puntahan pero check in ka lagi sa big places like san beda, mcdo or mga malls basta wag sa mga roads, terminal etc *year end flatlay, sum mo lang yung year mo kailangan nandiyan yung damit from uniqlo, awards kay sir von, yung group pic kasama sila mariden, yung medal pati ano pa hmmm id siguro pero kita yung bv pin *ano ipopost ko sa new year??? Planner siguro kaso kailangan ko na makabili shit *ALWAYS CHECK THE REMINDERS AND NOTES *swarm checkin: our tradition before paskong bedista �� *research the different style food travel bloggers in the Philippines and get inspiration from them *be your own style, be original for once this 2016 tsaka integrate other ideas and DO IT FOR YOURSELF *lose weight na!! *flatlay idea: habitual coffee, bring book haha *gawin na lahat starting from the reminders, notes, facebook, twitter, pinterest, meh-sandbox etc yung saved links sa fb juice ko lord *FIND TRAVEL BUDDIES TAPOS JOIN MEETUP WEBSITE HAHA CREATE FB TRAVEL GROUP *start ka na sa blog *oxford shoes tsaka roshe sa guada *slappy cakes *orange catallena sweatshirt *ask kay Ate Ching about sa bv shirt tapos yung operation game ko *revise shared photos on facebook *check the following list of your mutuals in ig *check mo Rad Republic tapos yung mga naretweet nilang bedans na magalig magpose go!! *check the following list of david guison *alam mo yung parang heart ni arvin sa ig ganern *statue near uh hm post office in lawton near the bridge go *plan bgc trip tomorrow daan muna ospital ng makati tapos check Joan's IG for reference go *check explore tab and find bloggers tbh and google some too esp women! *start online selling check blugodash for websites *change ig bio *think of a witty ig bio *bias thread of vince i think its all seventeen and his icon i think is suho *and check kor celebrities *SBS GAYO IKON OUTFITS ETC BASTA CHECK PERFORMANCED *stalk kpop mutuals and their photos *orange sweatshirt *vscofilterx etc!! sa paul.png acc mo go! *i really like you for instagram flatlay *FLATLAY NA BUKAS TAPOS POST MO NA HO *check mo din comments section ni dg hahaha sa bawat post and his following list haha *La Lole Quezon is home for lechon tapos oldest cemetery, dati pinaglabanan to ng american-fil *take a look at the bio's of bloggers they have this collab and also change your @ soon!! esp sa snapchat hahaha *following list ni Brandon sa IG *take notes from David Guison *check rev ramos twitter, kenn maeda etc basta yung tropa niya si ogayon pa mga style bloggers na retweeted ng animo high or rad repub *1950's - 1960's songs specifically Frank Sinatra + dagdagan mo ng I'm Fine, Thank You instrumental tsaka My Everything go! ipapaburn na yun so gawin mo na later *garage magazine summit? *hot_pinoy ig *MIDTERM ACTIVITY NI SIR VON DAPAT NASA WORD YUN *flatlays on instagram username niya flatlays haha or search maridens ig *heyiaan pinsan ni yana *kobe paras ig *hairstyle ni charles pls *ryan's following list sa ig *check shadygrandes following list and their photos espcially gab lol *vesperus ig *fujifilm x1 kay david *Ferdon friend ni Mariden *following list ng tmf??? lol *yung sa sarap ng pinoy twitter search hanapin mo yung guy na naka blue suit idk kung saan na pero i followed him on twitter *La casarita mercedes poblacion *flatlay mo yung ogon wallets ha!! get the one from lola tom or ask lang haha *Jhay Dee swarmapp *ust geofilters go! *woolhat in zara *a south kid for today, tweet this fast *NASAN YUNG USB NI NINANG *CHA OCAMPO COKE IN CAN POSE *flatlay yung crimping tool ni maam hahaha gets mo for valentines, heart shaped na wire cable *medical certificate *hiramin mo yung calcu kay Jude bukas, research na lang kung may x and y functionality yung Texas Instruments na calcu!! *PUT PICTURES INTO HARDDRIVE AND UPLOAD TOMORROW *KMART IN POBLACION TAS HANAPIN MO YUNG MALILIIT NA YAKULT SHAPED MILK NILA *reasons why i hate jude chiong // ask mo din siya kung okay lang kapag bigay ng bigay tapos wala kang matatanggap pabalik *powerpoint for sir rey // pubmat for patty check ching text // share it - contest - bv summit hay // obli report: 1356-1358 *in exchange for your kisses yung iprint mo may emoji kisses hahaha later mo gawin *since I can't find the Muji origami paper I need to buy again smh tomorrow? *buy a white comb in watsons!!! *BROSARY MO NA LANG YUNG GUSTO NI JUDE NA TIG 200 SA POWERBOOKS or chicken joy na lang kaya hahaha *search for Taylor swift deserve posts *TELL JUDE TO WATCH ZOOTOPIA HAHAHA ON BROSARY WEW *TWEET PREPARING FOR TOMORROW'S SUMMER ESCAPADE *rustans colors check mo yung mga mannequin pastel or pantone *bloodsport movie hairstyle *nivea whitening, kojic, suklay na maganda *mag ojt ka sa mga food apps like zomato or foodpanda how about looloo basta *usb ni Jude HAHAHAHA *revise all snapchat geofilters, u can do better *revise all snapchat geofilters, u can do better *VISUAL DIARY ALBUM TITLE FOR FACEBOOK *VISUAL DIARY FOR FACEBOOK *POBLACION NIGHT LIFE *BEAN BOOZLED CHALLENGE *tweet kim chua that you're gonna miss her and pasalubs, dm her about cosmetics and shit HAHAHA AND POCKY OR PEPPERO // rt lahat sa bv account // post sa ig yung lahat ng pubmat // share uli yung Facebook post ng bv tapos may "bookmark this" tapos reply ka sa tweet ni Jude ng welcome *MESSAGE KAMU OR IBM *JOIN THE GIVEAWAY OF VERN CHECK HER IG POST A PIC OF YOUR BROFIE *BALIK KA SA MOA AND BUY PERFUME FROM MEMO *remake vector ni Mariden, browse shared photos, make wishlist, finish bv pubmat, research about java *ireland snapchat idea northen lights *the red building sa gil puyat ig *erasable pen *so david guison book *hanapin yung usb ni ninang, nasa bahay lang yun or sa bag idk *yung hw ni sir rey na may websites, get design ideas from that *nikon slr // fujifilm basta any cam that is transferrable via iphone *piso mo, pc ko 110 sabi ni maam j may daw incentives sa first quiz *chef's noodle sam concepcion, button down to tsaka shorts and sweater *STAY POSITIVE *CHECK q2pa2t for more pics *download snapchat on papa's android phone, tapos yung fake gps! *Bedan Volunteers brochure *daan sa project pie later?